Remember, Mother?
by Callista Loveday
Summary: Cat remembers everything from her mother's wedding, her jealousy, and the death that shook them all... (thanks to ChikAmata!) Please read, all :)


Title: Remember, Mother?  
Author: Callista Loveday  
Credits: Thanks so much, ChikAmata! I actually wrote this story because of  
the note you left at my GWTW story- I was very angry. But, no, the 14  
remark was not an insult- I'm totally envious of your writing skill!  
Anyway, I did obviously read the note you left, answering me. Thanks again  
:)  
Timeline: Okay, this is after Scarlett. If you didn't read Scarlett,  
Scarlett marries Rhett and they live in Ireland with a daughter named Cat.  
That's basically it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cat pulled the covers around her tightly, and smiled the little, secret  
smile that had been inherited by her mother. I just can't believe it's so  
late. God, it seems like I've only been asleep for an hour. But, Cat knew  
that it was her own fault. She stayed up all night with Ella, despite the  
obvious age difference, chatting.  
She looked at the blanket on her bed. It was a thin, gauzy material, with  
a thick black thread sewed into it. Her smooth, slender fingers traced the  
thread.  
  
Mother, remember? I sure do. I realized you were nervous that afternoon  
when you got married to Daddy. I don't remember too much, but you looked so  
beautiful coming down that aisle all dressed in white. The way the black  
stood out in your hair.. I had never been more proud to be your daughter.  
Father had the mischievous look in his eyes- And he winked at me, standing  
beside, for I had already come down as a flower girl. Then, I saw you both  
read your vows, and when you had to look away because of the tears in your  
blue eyes I knew Father was thinking: 'Getting a soft spot?'. I found out  
afterwards you felt bad because your son and daughter couldn't be there. I  
wouldn't of understood then because I was little. But I understood how much  
it meant to you after the reception was over, and you sat down across from  
me at the dining room table. The blanket, the one with the gauzy material  
and pretty thread, was handed to me. I felt how light it was in my hands.  
"But, it isn't satin or silk," I said haughtily. The look on your face was  
like I had just slapped you. "I made it myself." she dignantly. I felt  
horrible at what I had said.  
  
Cat stretched her long legs and swung out of bed. The loud noise it caused  
made Ella bang on the wall seperating their rooms. Surveying herself in the  
mirror, she nodded in approval. She had inherited her mother's bouncy, wavy  
hair and eyes, but was tall with gangly long limbs. Ella envied her in  
every way.. In fact, she would never forget the day she had first eyes on  
her new sister.  
  
Hey mom, remember how I was excited when I heard the news that we were  
moving away from Ireland and to Ameica. I would have a brother and sister,  
that were older and would take care of me. I was nine years old, and the  
year before you had had a little boy named Frank. Dad laughed when he  
picked out the name, and I had joined in for that name even though I didn't  
know the story behind it. You were angry, your eyes flashing like they  
sometimes do.  
I'm getting off the point, aren't I? Anyway, when we made it to Tara, I  
jumped out the car and into Aunt Suellen's wide-spread arms. But when Ella  
saw me, the first look of joy on her face was replaced by jealousy. I asked  
her that night what happened to Beau, and she broke down. She told you and  
I how Beau had been shot at a bar- Because a Yankee was making fun of his  
accent.  
I never liked it when you and Daddy went out at night- Suellen directed  
her anger of her sister at me, and Will seemed to be the only one that  
stood up for me.  
  
Cat threw on some clothes in the closet, trying not to look at the black  
funeral frock in the back, which she had only worn once:  
  
I was awake, too, Mother, when Will burst open the door that night when I  
was 13. You thought I was in my room, but I sneaked out to peer out in the  
hallway. It was the first time since the wedding I saw you cry. Although I  
couldn't hear the conversation, I was shocked to see you leaning against  
Aunt Suellen. But I knew what had happened when you fingered the picture of  
Father. I cried, sinking to my knees in anguish. Ella then came to comfort  
me, and told me everything she felt during all those years of neglection. A  
week later, you, Ella, and I moved out of Tara forever and lived at a  
small, quaint house in Atlanta, not caring about the socail status of the  
house. I think you were never the same again, all because of Father's  
recklessness. I would stay up every night for years afterward, wondering  
what would of happened if Father had been safe, and not driven through the  
bad side of time just because he was late at home.  
Do you remember that day, Mother? Do you?  
  
THE END  



End file.
